Boys Night In
by Whylite
Summary: The girls are out of the tower for the night and the boys decide to have a boy's night in, one thing leads to another as Teddy brings out a large bottle of liquid courage for every one to share. One shot, funny and some fluff. BillyXTeddy Slight EliXTommy


Tommy paced back and forth, moving form seat to seat in the seconds around the avengers tower. He was bored, angry and frustrated. Bored because he was the only one in the tower with no one to bug or entertain him, angry because they had all left to get food and frustrated because had he gone it would have been much faster.

Finally he heard the click of the door from across the room and was standing behind it before it opened.

"What the hell took you guys so long?"

"We we're just getting food Tommy, relax."

"You were gone for an hour out side and I was shut up in here alone. You guys know I can't stand waiting."

"Calm yourself, not all of us have super speed you know." Eli stated.

"I realize that." He snapped back. "So what did you guys get?" He added immediately changing his mood.

"You know the usual, movies, popcorn, pizza… vodka." Teddy said slyly.

"You what! How did you get it?"

"Shape shifter, duh." Teddy smirked. "I went in as an old man, no questions asked."

Tommy laughed, running forward and swiping the large bottle from Teddy's hands. He unscrewed the lid and was about to take a swig when a thought struck him. "Where are the girls?"

"Out for the night. We got them tickets to see a musical, spring awakening."

"Isn't that the one Billy wanted to see?"

"Yes." Wiccan said bitterly.

Teddy gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the top of his head. "I've told you already, we'll go see it tomorrow."

Billy couldn't help but let out a smile in hearing the kind tone, from his affectionate boyfriend. "If you say so."

"I do."

"Alright enough with the lovey dovey stuff. Let's party!" Tommy cried out bringing the bottle to his lips. After taking a few large gulps he passed the bottle to Eli, who then passed it to Teddy. When it finally came to Billy he gave it a quick whiff.

"Holy crap that smells awful." He coughed.

"It's not really supposed to taste that good."

"But it sure makes you feel great!" Tommy smirked, already feeling the effects.

"If you say so." Billy brought the drink to his mouth and cautiously brought it to his mouth. Plugging his nose he took a large sip. "Oh my god! That's strong!" He coughed.

Everyone let out a laugh at Wiccan's expense, and the bottle was passed around again.

An hour and a half later they were seated on the couch, taking shots, while the incredibles (the movie) played in the background.

They'd been talking for a long time, and were now at the place were they were asking and confessing to things they would normally be unable to ask with out the liquid courage.

"So how did you guys know? I mean that you were… gay?" Eli asked whispering the last word as if unsure of it.

"I just always kind of knew." Teddy said thoughtfully. "Plus, turns out kissing boys is way better." He turned to smile at Billy, who was picking his arm up and letting it drop.

"I feel so heavy." He muttered happily.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

To break the silence Eli shouted out. "I used to have blue in my hair!"

"Wait, wait… Wait. You mean you had a bluke streak? I mean a blue streak."

"Yeah Tommy I did. That's why my hairs short. I had a big Afro, and then got the blue streak, and then my grandma made me shave my head." Everyone howled with laughter as Eli made a face.

"I used to have red tips once. I went through a spiky haired phase." Billy muttered shyly coming out of his drunken stupor.

"Your so cute!" Teddy said lunging at Billy, so their lips met.

"Whoa! No kissing in front of me!" Tommy cried out.

"Fine" Teddy smirked. "Come on Billy let's go to my room."

"Why?" Billy giggled, very out of it.

"Just come on."

"I can't. I'm too heavy. Can you carry me?" Billy stretched his arms out to the hulkling. The half scrull just laughed as he scooped up the smaller boy in his arms holding him tightly. The little witch just laved his head against Teddy's chest, shutting his eyes slowly. "I'm tired."

"I know love, but I have something that might wake you up." Once again Teddy brought his lips to Billy's, who's eye's immediately shot open, then as he embraced the kiss shut slowly, as he wrapped his arm around the back of Teddy's neck to bring them closer.

"Still in the room!" Tommy called.

"Our bad." The couple cried in unison as they left.

"Man, I wish they wouldn't do that in front of me."

"Why because they're both guys?"

"No. Cause he's my brother."

Eli couldn't help but giggle at Tommy's sullen expression. In hearing the unusual sound coming from him the speedster couldn't help but crack a smile and join in with him.

"I am happy he found someone though. My brother deserves to be happy."

"As does Teddy!"

"To Billy and Teddy!" They cried out taking another shot from the bottle.

After a moment they realized in unison just how close they were in proximity to each other, their knees slightly touching.

"Tommy?"

As he turned at his name, some of the speedsters' hair fell into his eyes. Eli reached up brushing it from his face.

A moment later their lips crashed together, kissing each other quickly. Tommy's tongue snaked out and Eli accepted it, enjoying it as the kiss deepened. Tommy let out a little moan of happiness as the soldier cradled his face in his hands.

"Oh god! T-t-teddy! I think I just threw up!"

At the sound of Billy's voice the two broke apart. Eli stared at Tommy seeing the confusion, fear and drunken happiness he knew was reflected in his own.

"Dammit Billy! You threw up in my bag!"

The brief moment of eye contact was broken, as they turned around speeding to their rooms.

"Night Tommy."

"Night Eli."

* * *

I know it's kind of sill, but tell me what you think!


End file.
